The Fight of Our Lives
by RBO1252
Summary: Sandy Drendlein and her friends bring together the characters of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Twilight to fight a battle against an evil force that has haunted them for 500 years. Who will be lost and who will survive? Better than it sounds. I suck at summaries.


*THUD* the trainer hit the ground outside the ring hard. I got into a defensive position and waited for him to either get up and challenge me again or admit defeat.

"Okay, okay, Sandy you win. Damn, girl, you are definitely your parents kid. Alright, take five while I work hand to hand with your brother, and then get ready to spar. Weapons and full armor. We are _not_ having a repeat of last time. That scar on your leg still hasn't completely gone away yet."

I laughed. "It was just a flesh wound!" I argued.

"Flesh wound my ass" he called over his shoulder as he walked away to work with my twin brother Zach. I examined the white scar that ran up my calf as I sat down and grabbed a drink. Zach and I had been messing around and his sword had accidentally nicked the back of my leg. It hadn't gone in too deep, but it had needed stitches. Since then the trainers hadn't let us anywhere near each other with anything sharper than a fork.

"He has a point." My younger sister Lara told me, her British drawl sounding cocky and know-it-all-ish.

How rude of me. Let me introduce us all and tell you a little bit about us.

First there's my parents. My mom Deborah, and my step-dad Adam. My mom is... a witch. No not with a green face and warts all over, and not a really mean person. I'm talking the kind with magic, good magic. She's very powerful, and it seems she passed that power onto her children (especially her oldest (: ME!). My step-dad isn't the real father of any of us, but he is a master of martial arts and taught us basically everything we know. My real father disappeared right after Lara was born, and we haven't heard of him since. Not a call, latter, or even a postcard saying Hey old family, got me a new life so have fun there and feel free to move on with your lives! Nothing. But oh well, we've managed without him just fine.

Then there's my siblings, Zach and Lara. Zach is my twin brother. Some people say that if we were the same gender, we'd be identical. We act alike too. We are both stubborn and hate being wrong. We will both argue about it until we prove ourselves right, even if we know it'a a losing battle. And we are both amazing fighters. Fights between us when we spar can last hours. We are both at about the same skill level, each knowing seven different types of martial arts and being able to work with practically any weapon available, though I might just be a tad better, if I do say so myself. And I do.

Lara is a year younger than me and Zach. She is the more bookish one but she has a temper to match both of us combined. Get her mad and there will be hell to pay I promise you. She has had most of the same training Zach and I have had, but without one of the martial arts and some of the weapons, and even so, she's working on those now.

Now let me explain our land. We have a sizable amount of land that makes up our country, called the Drendlein Empire. That's our last name, by the way. We are on a very large continent. There are 27 other countries on our continent. Each of them have a king and queen and each king or queen have either one or two kids, besides us, we have three. Each kid is trained in the same things as me, Zach, and Lara, and all the countries rule as an alliance.

My world is like a mix of modern day times and medieval times. We are medieval in how we fight our wars and we are modern in just about everything else. We have the latest technology in everything besides weaponry. We still use swords, knives, bows and arrows and such to fight.

Now that I've explained how everything works around here, back to the main story.

"He has no point," I argued. "Zach didn't mean to do it. We all slip up sometimes." She looked down at me.

"Yeah you and Zach slip up _so much._" She had a point there. With technique we were almost flawless. It took a lot to make us slip up.

"Everyone has their days Lar." I stood up and tossed my water to the side. "Even me and Zach." I said over my shoulder as I walked over to the weapon cart. I grabbed my weapons and strapped up. I threw my sword sheath over my shoulder, strapped my knife on my left arm, and strung my quiver over my back in reach of my right hand. On the other side of the arena I could see Zach doing the same thing.

We walked to the center of the ring and drew our swords. We slowly circled each other, watching the other's steps.

"Ready to go down?" Zach smirked at me.

"In your dreams" I smirked back. "You've beaten me how many times? Oh, um, one, and that was by accident." That wiped the smile right off his face.

"Well, if someone doesn't shut up, there might just be another _accident._" He growled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miles shout, "Come on guys, we don't have all day! Your fights last long enough as it is!" Neither of us acknowledged him, but he knew we heard him. It was instinct to ignore any sound around you. It could mess you up at a crucial moment.

We eyed each other for a couple more seconds, circling each other like animals ready to attack. After a couple seconds, we both made eye contact...

And attacked.


End file.
